Hinamori, jadilah pacarku!
by Scarleet Rin
Summary: Hinamori akan pergi kencan dengan Aizen. Apa yang akan dilakukan hitsugaya setelah meminta bantuan Ichigo dan teman-temannya untuk menggagalkan kencan Hinamori./ OOC, TYPO, RUSH #Takaburc


**.**

 **Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 **OOC, Rush, Typo**

 **(Starting: Yuichi Jin)**

 **(Finishing: Scarleet Rin)**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir pekan ini mungkin bukan hal yang baik bagi Hitsugaya untuk bermain ke rumah Hinamori, tetangga sebelah kamarnya tersebut.

" _Ne_... Shiro- _chan_ menurutmu pakaian mana yang cocok kupakai ya?" tanya hinamori sambil terus memilih pakaian yang iya rasa cocok untuk dipakainya.

Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum melihat Hinamori yang masih sibuk memilih pakaian, kemudian meneguk air di dalam gelas yang berada di genggamannya. "Kau mau pergi kemana Hinamori? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Kau tau Shiro- _chan_ , hari ini Aizen _senpai_ mau mengajakku pergi berdua saja," jawab Hinamori sambil tersenyum. Tampak sekali bahwa ia kegirangan atas hal itu. Secara tidak sengaja Hitsugaya menjatuhkan gelas plastik berisi minumannya yang berada di genggamannya setelah mendengar jawaban Hinamori.

"Shiro- _chan,_ kenapa kau tumpahkan air di kamarku sih?!" kata Hinamori kesal melihat genangan air di kamarnya itu.

"Maaf hinamori." Seraya mengeringkan bekas tumpahan air dengan tisu, Hitsugaya meminta maaf atas perbuatannya yang terbilang agak ceroboh itu.

"Shiro-chan keluar dulu ya, aku ingin berganti pakaian!" Hinamori mendorong Hitsugaya keluar dari kamarnya setelah sahabatnya itu selesai membersihkan bekas tumpahan air.

Baru saja Hitsugaya hendak membalikkan tubuh untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, pintu kamar Hinamori sudah tertutup lebih dulu. Hitsugaya meninggalkan kamar Hinamori dan menunggu gadis yang seumurannya itudi ruang tengah. Kemudian Hitsugaya mengeluarkan smartphone nya dan menekan beberapa nomor untuk menghubungi salah seorang dari sahabatnya juga, Kurosaki Ichigo

"ICHIGO...," teriak Hitsugaya

" _ada apa sih? Dan tidak perlu berteriak segala!_ " balas Ichigo di seberang telepon.

"Maaf, kau bersama Gin dan yang lainnya ?"

" _Iya..."_

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian, tolong gagalkan kencan Aizen dan Hinamori. Kumohon pada kalian" ucap Hitsugaya dengan suara yang terdengar memelas.

" _Baiklah, kami akan membantu semampu kami Hitsugaya._ Oii Ru _kia, apa yang kaukatakan padanya?"_ Hitsugaya yang mendengar ichigo meneriakan nama rukia di seberang telepon sedikit berkeringat.

" _Ne_... Shiro- _chan,_ bagaimana menurut mu?"

Hitsugaya menoleh kearah Hinamori, dan ia terkejut mendapati penampilan hinamori yang sangat menawan menggunakan blus berwarna pink lembut dengan lengan baju sesiku yang berenda kecil berwarna senada dengan blus.

Hinamori berputar, membuat rok tumpuk duanya yang berwarna putih selutut itu mengembang cantik. "Shiro- _chan,_ apa bajuku aneh?" tanyanya saat mendapati Hitsugaya masih tercenung di hadapannya. Ia mengira Hitsugaya menganggap stylenya norak atau aneh.

Manik zamrut milik Hitsugaya berkedip beberapa kali.

"Shi..Shiro- _chan?"_ Hinamori melambai lambaikan tangan kirinya di depan wajah Hitsugaya. Belum ada respon. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian.

"E..eh. Aku tak apa apa kok!" Hitsugaya berjenggit kaget ketika mendapati wajah panik Hinamori yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Ia merasa wajahnya memerah meski samar.

"Benarkah? Kau kelihatan kurang sehat loh," kata Hinamori.

Hitsugaya mengabaikan perkataan Hinamori yang barusan lalu kembali menatap gadis manis yang ada di hadapannya itu. Rambutnya yang biasa di cepol, kini digerai hingga 5 cm di bawah pundak. Jepit beruang lucu pemberian Hitsugaya beberapa bulan lalu, terselip di antara poni kirinya.

"Anu, Shiro _-chan,"_ panggil Hinamori dengan nada sedikit terdengar khawatir.

"Hm?"

"Bisa berhenti menatapku seperti itu? Aku, kurang nyaman jika kau pandang seperti ini," kata Hinamori sambil menunduk tak nyaman.

Hitsugaya langsung gelagapan, antara malu dan bersalah. "Ma..maaf." Hinamori mengangguk tapi masih terlihat canggung.

Hitsugaya menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kau manis dengan baju seperti itu," kata Hitsugaya mencoba meyakinkan Hinamori.

Hinamori merona sedikit ketika mendengar pujian manis itu. "Terima kasih." Setelah itu, aura yang terasa canggung menghilang saat Hinamori berujar, "sudah waktunya."

"Apa Aizen _senpai_ menjemputmu?" Mood Hitsugaya kembali runtuh. Ayolah, siapa sih yang tidak sebal kalau gadis yang kau sukai sekaligus teman kecilmu berencana kencan dengan pemuda lain?

Gadis yang ada di hadapannya menggeleng. "Kami ketemuan di cafe." Lalu ia melirik jam tangannya. "Shiro- _chan,_ sudah saatnya. Aku harus pergi," katanya.

Hitsugaya mengangguk lesu. Mungkin menggagalkan kencan sahabatnya itu memang pilihan terbaik.

 **...**

Meminta bantuan pada Ichigo dan Rukia adalah keaalahan terbesar Hitsugaya hari ini. Setelah mereka berdiskusi cara menggagalkan kencan Hinamori dan Aizen, seenaknya saja mereka berdua menbatalkan rencana tersebut.

"Maaf Toushiro, aku lupa ada janji dengan Ishida. Kau sendiri saja ya kesana.'' Kemudian pemuda jangkung itu keluar dari kamarnya sambil melambai singkat.

Belum sempat Hitsugaya mencegahnya, Rukia menyelanya dengan santai, "Hitsugaya, Inoe menelfonku dan mengajakku pergi ke rumah ya. Maaf ya." Karena itulah Hitsugaya sendirian, tak ada yang menemaninya.

Seraya mengerutu dalam hati, Hitsugaya bersiap siap pergi ke cafe tempat Hinamori dan Aizen bertemu.

Selama perjalanan ke sana, lelaki beriris turquoise iru sedikit gelisah. Memang ia menyukai Hinamori, namun ia sebenarnya tak peduli gadis itu berkencan dengan siapa. Faktanya, Hinamori telah berkencan dengan orang yang berbeda sekitar sembilan kali. Dan Hitsugaya tak ambil pusing, tidak seperti sekarang.

Sousuke Aizen adalah sosok yang sedikit misterus. Bahkan kakak kelasnya, bisa dikatakan teman sekelas Aizen, kurang mengetahui asal usul lelaki itu. Pengecualian untuk Ichimaru Gin. Mungkin saja, setelah berkencan dengan Hinamori, Aizen melakukan hal aneh dengan teman kecilnya itu.

'Mu..mungkin saja ia pengedar narkoba,' batin Hitsugaya sambil berjalan memasuki cafe yang dituju. Dari ujung ekor matanya, ia menangkap dua sosok yang dikenalnya itu, duduk di tempat yang agak menjorok ke dalam.

'Atau jangan jangan Aizen itu penjual organ tubuh?' Selesai memesan sebuah capuchino dingin, Gitsugaya memilih tempat yang agak susah untuk di jaukau oleh pasangan kencan itu, namun ia mudah untuk memata matai mereka.

"Hobimu apa, Momo- _san?"_ Telinga Hitsugaya menangkap sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Aizen.

Dalam hati, Hitsugaya tertawa menang. Jangankan hobi Hinamori ia tahu, apa warna celana dalam favoritnya lima tahun yang lalu pun ia tahu.

"Bermain raket."

Seketika itu, Hitsugaya langsung lemas. Bu..bukannya hobi Hinamori itu menjahit boneka ya? Buktinya, sudah ada puluhan boneka kecil di kamarnya pemberian Hinamori. Dan sumpah, selama 8 tahun Hitsugaya dan Hinamori menjalin persahabatan, belum pernah ia mendapati Hinamori bermain raket. TIDAK PERNAH!

Setelah itu, berlanjutlah perbincangan yang membuat telinga Hitsugaya panas. Terutama ketika Hinamori menyinggung kelakuan lucu dirinya pada Aizen.

'Hinamoriiiii! Awas kau ya nan-'

"Anu permisi." Sebuah suara halus namun terdengar aneh, membuat imajinasi Hitsugaya terputus.

Hitsugaya mendongak dan mendapati seorang pelayan perempuan tersenyum aneh sambil menunjuk ke sebuah direksi, yaitu benda yang sedang digenggam Hitsugaya sekarang.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?"

Manik turquoise miliknya menangkap jelas benda yang menjadi pelampiasannya. Gelas styrofoam yang masih penuh dengan capuchino dingin, tergenggam erat di telapak tangan Hitsugaya, membuat isinya meluber.

Berlusin lusin mata menatapnya takut. Entah aura seperti apa yang barusan ia keluarkan. Namun, kedua orang itu masih belum menyadari keberadaan lelaki pendek itu. Sebegitu menikmati kencan kah? Rasa cemburu dan kesal mengusik batin Hitsugaya. Ia berkelit dengan pikirannya sendiri ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan Hinamori membersihkan sudut bibir Aizen dari bekas minum.

"Momo Hinamori." Di tengah konflik batin Hitsugaya, ia mendengar dengan jelas suara Aizen yang terdengar serius. Terdengar serius hingga membuat Hitsugaya sedikit takut. Takut akan datangnya hal 'itu'.

"Ada apa Aizen _senpai?"_ HItsugaya memasang tajam pendengarannya. Ia sedikit penasaran apa yang hendak dibicarakan Aizen. 'Mudah mudahan hal lain,' batinnya.

"Ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Aizen, masih dengan mode seriusnya. HInamori mengangguk ragu, agak bingung dengan nada suara Aizen.

"Sebenarnya, setelah kita bertemu itu, aku selalu memerhatikanmu." Degup jantung Hitsugaya bertalu talu, ia sudah menebak alur pembicaraan ini.

Hinamori terdiam saja.

"Kau baik hati, manis, dan setia kawan."

Pikiran Hitsugaya mengosong. Ia berharap ada sebuah kejadian yang dapat memutus pembicaraan Aizen.

"Ya?"

Aizen menarik nafas. "Aku..."

'Kumohon jangan lanjutkan.' Yang dapat dilakukan Hitsugaya hanya berharap.

''..., menyukaimu."

Apa kau pernah merasakan rasanya tersiram air dingin di tengah tengah badai salju? Mungkin itu perasaan Hitsugaya saat ini.

Kedua orang itu terdiam dalam pose yang berbeda. Aizen menatap Hinamori dengan tatapan lurus, sedangkan si gadis menunduk dalam, malu akan pernyataan itu.

"Aku menyukaimu. Hinamori, jadilah pacarku." Suara itu terdengar memaksa namun lembut, membuat Hinamori marasakan rasa panas di wajahnya dan sakit di jantungnya.

Perlahan lahan, Hinamori mengangkat wajahnya meski ia masih merasa malu dan mendapati Aizen di hadapannya denagna tatapan 'perintahku mutlak!'

"Bilang tidak, Hinamori. Tidak!" gumam Hitsugaya berat. Ia mengepalkan jari jarinya dengan erat.

"Aku..."

'Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak!.'

"... bersedia kok. Aku..., mau jadi pacarmu, Aizen _senpai!"_ kata Hinamori dengan nada berani meski masih ada semburat pink di pipinya.

Lalu runtuhlah istana imajinasi Hitsugaya. Seakan akan, istana yang ia bangun selama 8 tahun ini dirobohkan oleh sosok Aizen yang menjelma menjadi iblis dalam waktu singkat.

Hitsugaya merasakan nyeri di hatinya.

Bukan penyesalan namanya kalau bukan diakhir.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.n**

Huaaaa, maafkan aku kak Yuichi karena telah memporak porandakan fictmu ini. Maaf, maaf, maaf / ngaes tanah. Apa daya lah aku cuman bisa buat Hitsugaya terluka begini. Sumpah, buntu ide nih. Belum lagi dikejar waktu pas nulis, maaf kak. Kubuat OOC parah nih, ngak papa ya.


End file.
